Captain Jake: The Broken Boy
by Hamza9236
Summary: Lately, I’ve been thinking about something. What if Hook had truly won and the Doom Stone had some sort of side effect on the first thing it was used on, and would never be able to be brought back? In this story, we’ll see how Peter’s tragic death affects his first mate Jake.
1. Captain Jake: The Broken Boy

**V: Hey, this is going to be something well... upsetting to see and you know how much everyone looks up to Peter in the show. Well, do you remember how in that scene in the last episode of Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Captain Hook's Last Stand, where the only way to save Peter was to actually kiss the stone body itself, which surprisingly worked? Yeah, it worked, which I think in my opinion is bullshit. There has to be at least one kids show where the protagonists don't get their way and have to face an important lesson which is loss, but because it's Disney, it has to be a happy ending. Actually, I remember in the old days there was loss, like in Bambi, but now, nope. But this is fanfiction, so we can make basically whatever the hell we want. So what if the kiss did work, but it had a side effect on the first thing the stone was used on, and Hook never turned to stone himself? Well this is what would have happened. **

**W: HEY! HEY! HEEEEEYY! NO SPOILING!**

**V: Fine**

**B: Yeah, plus you're the guy who usually says not to spoil things, like Endgame.**

**N: Speaking of which, Bl-**

***muted***

***unmuted***

**W: No spoilers man.**

**N: Sorry, I was going to say blonde is-**

**B/V/W: SHUT UP, NOGLA!**

**W: Also, this may be a one shot. If you want us to continue this story, please let us know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to their respective owners. I also don't own the OC's of this story.**

**V: By the way, this won't refer to a timeline. This is basically a what if and the Dragon Ball Super characters will not appear in this story, but OC's will appear, and they aren't mine. Anyway, enjoy.**

**W: I see a guy northeast.**

**T: What number is he on?**

**N: Uh, twenty-two.**

**W: Imma try to snipe him, you guys go ahead and push him.**

**B: No, there's two people at his west and another at his east. We'll separate.**

Captain Jake: The Broken Boy

A second after Wendy had given the stone Peter a kiss, nothing happened.

Then a golden light enveloped Peter, and his body was no longer stone anymore. Everyone, but Hook and his crew smiled when Peter's body of stone faded, but for some reason, he fell to the ground, not showing any sign of movement.

"P... Peter?" Jake whimpered, breaking the silence between everybody.

"What do you think happened?" John asked. Jake decided to see if his idol was alright.

He walked up to Peter, knelt down next to him, and checked his heartbeat. But he gasped a few seconds later.

"Well?" Cubby asked.

"No... no heartbeats." Jake said, tearing up. Everyone but Hook's crew and himself gasped in horror.

It had been official.

Peter Pan... was dead.

"Oh, Peter." Jake said as he and Wendy started to sob very hard as they grieved over Peter's death. Everyone else started crying, but not as hard and loud as the two who cared about Peter the most. It was during that time that Hook and his crew had left to go back to their ship, and Hook had no regret for what he did, but he was stopped in a few seconds.

Jake walked up to the Doom Stone in Hook's hand, snatched it from him. And threw it fast on a tree, causing it to break. Then, the black clothing around Hook had disappeared going back to his original clothing, and his heart wasn't all cold anymore. But still, he showed no remorse about Peter. During that, Peter's body started to showed some movement, at least that's what everyone thought.

He opened his eyes as he tried to stand up.

"PETER!" Everyone shouted is relief. Peter was still trying to stand up, but it was no use, but he managed to get on one knee.

"I'm... sorry... e-everyone. I d-d-don't h-h-have m-much time l-left here." Everyone stopped cheering. They were all stumped. Peter then lost his life, but not before telling this to everyone.

"Goodbye, everyone." He said weakly.

He then fell to the ground, lifeless, eyes closed, causing everyone to sob even more, but Wendy and Jake still sobbed the hardest. All they did was think of all the good times they had with Peter and everything he has done for them.

* * *

One week later...

It had been a week since Peter Pan's death and all was not well. The news of the tragedy had gotten all over Never Land and nobody has really been the same cheerful selves. The Darlings were affected by it a lot and cried for a long period of time and they eventually got over it, but they weren't very cheerful anymore. They were just regular kids now with regular lives with no excitement in them, but the one most affected was Jake as Peter Pan was his idol and the person he looked up to the most. Izzy and Cubby were able to accept death and get over it eventually, but Jake spent most of his time alone, moping, depressed. Peter mattered very much to everybody in his crew, leaving Jake inconsolable forever probably.

Yes, even with his crewmates trying to comfort him, as he had fallen into a depression. This was similar to how Izzy was in depression when Jake had died.

Right now, in the hideout, Cubby was making a snack for himself, and Izzy was outside, reading a book she enjoyed, and from the looks of it, she really did enjoy it. Still, every second they thought about their leader Jake, who right now was lying on the floor of his bedroom, facing the ceiling, with his red cheeks gone, his cockiness, spirit all washed away.

He just stared on the ceiling as a small tear appeared on his left eye and started rolling across his face. Even though it had been a full week, he just couldn't accept the fact that Peter was gone forever. Then, he had an idea. _Maybe a stroll down Never Land will help me. _

He planted a very faint smile on his face that lasted only for seconds as he got up, and left the hideout. Izzy was still outside, reading a book happily as Jake walked passed her.

"Where are you going?" She asked. "I figured I just needed a stroll by myself so I'm going on Bucky and going to Never Land for today. I won't be finding treasure. I just need to take a breather and a walk." Izzy smiled. "Okay, hope you feel better." And a minute later, Bucky had left Pirate Island and sailed for Never Land.

During the trip, he went into Bucky's cabin to just stretch, but his eyes came across something that shattered himself.

On a desk in the cabin was a picture of Peter and Jake during Jake's birthday party. Jake couldn't help but have pain and sorrow in him. He held the picture as he sobbed.

"I miss you, Peter. Come back, please." But even he knew that there was surely no chance of that happening, and at this point, it could leave Jake inconsolable forever.

Then, for some reason, Bucky stopped. Jake was confused as to why his ship stopped without warning. He stepped outside and looked to see that he arrived. "Alright, you can go back to the hideout. I'll be back soon." Bucky then left Shipwreck Beach as Jake started walking.

Everything around him was peaceful, but then someone appeared behind him.

It was Captain Hook, and when Jake saw him, he only gave him a hard glare of hatred. But Hook actually looked upset.

"Listen puny pirate. I never wanted him to die, I just wanted to give him a simple taste of his own medicine, but I'm very sorry." He said as Hook put his hand on Jake, but the kid just moved away.

"You just had to let this happen. You couldn't just leave him be and let go of your grudge. I might as well end your life right here, but I'm not that kind of person. Instead, I just want you to stay away from me and my crew and leave Never Land. And I mean it this time."

"And why should I listen to you?" Hook replied, then Jake gave him a death stare. If looks could kill, Hook would be dead. Then Jake did something he couldn't stop himself from doing.

PUNCH!

He punch Hook in the gut.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM BOY?!" Hook yelled.

"MY PROBLEM? WHAT'S _**YOUR **_PROBLEM?! YOU KILLED THE PROTECTOR OF OUR HOME, WHO WAS MY IDOL, THE PERSON THAT I LOOKED UP TO THE MOST AND NOW EVERYONE HATES YOU, INCLUDING ME!"

Hook had never seen the pirate boy so angry and was a little bit scared. "Just... just go." Jake whimpered and he ran away sobbing. Hook did indeed feel bad for Jake, but he was still a little bit happy that he would never have to deal with Peter again, however, if there was one person who didn't care at all, it was Blake of the Dark Pirates and the rest of his crew. He only heard of what happened but didn't witness it. He was upset that he wasn't the one that killed Peter, but he was happy that he was rid of. He still wasn't afraid of Hook though.

Speaking of Blake, he saw the whole confrontation between Jake and Hook and went to follow Jake, but he stayed in the tree's so he wouldn't be noticed. When he reached where Jake was, he was sitting in a beautiful grove of flowers, laying on his back and crying. Blake only smirked.

"What do we have here?" Jake immediately stopped crying to see his evil double just laying on a tree. "The brave, bold, dastardly heroic Jake, just lying on the ground, crying to himself like a little helpless baby." Blake taunted.

"Just leave me alone." Jake replied. "Oh come on, don't be upset. I'm just want to help you." Blake replied. "Why, so you can make me more miserable than I already am? You're one to talk since you've always wanted to kill Peter Pan yourself."

"Does it matter? The only thing that matters to me is that someone did what I wanted to do for me, make your life miserable, like the little weakling you are."

"I said it once and I'll say it again, leave me alone." Jake said, but he said it in a more cold and harsh tone. "Nah, I'd rather stick around. After all, I have something for you." Blake reached into his pocket in his captain attire and took out something that shocked Jake.

It was Peter Pan's hat. Jake took that hat and hugged it tightly as he sobbed. Blake enjoyed seeing Jake in despair. "If only your crew could see you know. Just what would they think of you? A crybaby."

Jake stood in anger, washing his tears away. "You take that back." He ordered in that cold voice again.

"It's the truth. Just seeing you cry 24/7 makes me think about the loser you are, always wanting everything your way. I guess for once, luck is on my side after every little thing you've done to foil and ruin my plans. But to make my day, I just watched Peter's body take the life out of itself. I had never felt so damn refreshed and happy in a very long time. Seeing you in misery also makes me happy since you by doing that your showing just how much of a big wimp you a-"

**PUNCH!**

**KICK!**

Jake had punched Blake's nose, and kicked him where the sun didn't shine, causing blood to drip. He then pointed his index finger at him. "If you don't want to get hurt even more, I suggest you leave now." He said in a harsh tone as he gave a death stare, scaring Blake.

Jake was officially broken. Blake was also a little bit scared and decided to walk away. "Alright then, I'll leave. Just remember after this day, you'll just be a broken boy with no one to look up to and no one will be looking up to you either." Blake said as he laughed evilly as he walked away. Jake then fell to the ground, still sobbing and holding Peter's hat.

"Why did this have to happen? Why?" He sobbed.

* * *

That night...

Jake was still lying on his bed, over his cover, alone, depressed, holding on to what was once his best friend's hat. _Why did this have to happen? Why? _His two crewmates were still doing their own thing, while at the same time worrying about their leader.

"DINNER IS READY!" Cubby called. "I'll be there in a minute." Jake replied. He got up and looked at something on one of the drawers.

It was a picture of Jake, his crew and Peter together when they got their ship Bucky back. He had remembered all of the fun he had with him toying around with that dragon. This only resulted him in shedding a small tear. He then got out of bed, put his hat away, and went to go have dinner.

Once again, for the entire week, he had been eating the slowest and everyone took notice. Every time they would ask their leader if something was wrong and he would always reply with the same answer.

"Jake, are you sure you're okay?" Izzy and Cubby would ask. "Yeah, I'm fine." Jake would always say. What he didn't know was that as he kept saying the same thing over and over again, Izzy started to get more and more agitated and she already knew the reason behind Jake's behavior. He was the only one who hadn't gotten over Peter's death.

"Jake, do you wanna talk about something? You look pretty upset, like every other day." Cubby said worried.

"I'm alright, Cubby. Just a little under the weather." Jake replied, but Izzy has enough.

"No, you're not sick. Listen to me, you're our leader, a captain. You need to straighten up and put the past behind you. We all were heartbroken but we got over it. So why haven't you, huh?" Izzy asked.

"Are you trying to be smart with me?" Jake said in a very cold tone, which was unusual for him to talk to his crew like that. Cubby started to get worried. "Uh, maybe we shouldn't do anything crazy."

"Stay out of this." Izzy demanded. She continued her rant at Jake.

"You can't stay miserable for your entire life. Yes we all miss Peter, but he's taught us so much and we shouldn't be crybabies about it. Why haven't you gone over it? Is it because you can't shan't the fact you'll never be able to see him again? Is it because we weren't able to stop Hook? Or is it that we're not able to help you in any way?"

Jake was at the same time getting upset and agitated at his crew mate's rant.

"What are you trying to tell me? I'm not good enough for you? Well if your going to be sassy to me and then your not good enough for me either. So stop with your r-"

**SLAP!**

Jake has fell to the floor with a thud. He held his left cheek, and looked at Izzy.

"Look at you. Your broken. If you had told us earlier we could've helped. We could've tried to do something, but you decided to separate yourself from us, and go mope around like a miserable kid WHO USED TO BE A PROUD BOY!"

Jake, Cubby and Skully flinched at Izzy's sudden outburst.

"So what will you do now? Oh wait, nothing! Because your to depressed to even do any good expect for mope around, cry and separate yourself from us! You are basically a good for nothing cr-"

**SLAP!**

Everyone in the room gasped but Jake. Izzy had felt her right cheek hurt a lot. It was a little swollen but it was barely noticeable. She looked up.

Jake has his hand raised high and was breathing heavily.

"So this is what you think of me? Just a worthless brat!? Well let me tell you something. I did so much for all of you and you couldn't even bring yourself just to try to help me?!" Jake said in a menacing voice. Cubby was frightened.

"We tried to help all the time but y-"

"SHUT UP!" Jake yelled.

Everyone flinched. Then Jake's eyes widened in realization. He stared as his hand, that was raised high, he then looked at Cubby, who was cowering in fear and Skully was sitting on his shoulder.

Tears started to appear on Jake's face.

"I... I'm... sorry." He cried. He then ran out of them room in a rush. His crew mates tried to call him but he just kept running. Izzy and Cubby followed him slowly. They decided to see if he was in the bedroom, but he wasn't.

"JAKE?" The two called. They checked every room and he wasn't there.

"Where could he be? Well never find him." Cubby said worried.

Then, they heard a bell. Apparently had boarded Bucky as he took of to Never Land for an unknown reason.

"SKULLY, STAY HERE!" Izzy said as she ran of to the bed room to get some pixie dust to catch up to Jake, but when she got to the bedroom, it wasn't there.

Jake had hid it so they couldn't catch up to him.

"Where is it?" Izzy and Cubby now were trying to find the pouch of dust in a hurry.

"Found it!" Cubby exclaimed. It was under Cubby's pillow.

"Toss it down here." Izzy called. Since Cubby had a top bed, he had to throw the pouch down to here.

That's just what he did as he climbed out of the bed, and they both went outside, and noticed that Bucky was back.

"Looks like time went flying just now. We'd better hurry. Who knows what he'll do." And quickly, Izzy threw some pixie dust on herself and Cubby as they took off in a hurry.

As for Jake, he was running as fast as he could, and at the same time, tearing up. _I can't live like this. I just can't__._ He kept thinking as he ran. His captain hat had dropped a few seconds ago but he still kept running no matter what.

The boy was basically broken, and he couldn't be fixed.

Izzy and Cubby landed when they spotted Jake's hat. Izzy picked it up.

"Where do you think he's gone to, Cubby?"

"I... don't know. But I've heard what depressed people do."

Izzy gasped. "No... you don't mean?"

Cubby nodded. "We've gotta stop him before it's too late."

They ran across the forest, hoping to find their leader. They could only hope he was okay at the moment. It was unfortunate that he wasn't.

Jake himself was still running across the forest, sobbing his eyes out while his eyes were closed. He didn't care what happened to him at this point.

"I'll never be a good leader, and I never will." He sobbed.

"JAKE, WHERE ARE YOU?! PLEASE COME AND TELL US WHERE, PLEASE?!" Jake heard Cubby's voice, but he still kept running.

"You don't deserve me. I... don't deserve... any of you." He sobbed harder.

He kept running, but then he stopped as his eyes widen.

He now had reached the edge of a cliff. He looked behind him to see Izzy and Cubby stopping.

"Jake... no. Don't... please." Izzy said softly and scared.

"J-Jake... please." Cubby teared up.

"None of you deserve me. Don't you see? I hit you Izzy, I've become a broken boy, I spent my time alone and I have just been so quiet and cried all the time. What kind of a captain am I if I'm just going to hurt my friends and behave like this?"

"Don't say that, your a great captain! You were just affected by a death. It's normal, we can help you." Izzy said.

"Just please... d-don't l-leave us." Cubby pleaded while tearing up.

Jake looked down the cliff for a few seconds and looked back at his loyal friends. Jake now had tears going through his eyes. Then, he heard a crack.

The part of the cliff he was on, broke apart as he fell down, screaming.

**"NOOO!" **Izzy yelled as she sprinkled pixie dust on herself and flew done to Jake as fast as she could.

Unfortunately for her, Jake fell down really fast and when she reached the bottom, she saw this as she gasped in horror.

Jake has blood running out from his body, his eyes were closed, and he showed no signs of him living.

"Jake... why?" Izzy teared up. She started sobbing uncontrollably as she held Jake, hugging his lifeless body tightly.

**"WHYYYYY!?" **She yelled in agony and sorrow. Cubby had climbed down using some vines and gasped to what he saw.

Izzy was holding a bloody, messed up body of Jake. "Did you check his heartbeat?" Cubby asked.

"E-Even if h-h-he w-w-was still b-b-b-breathing, h-h-he w-would d-die s-s-soon." Izzy sobbed.

"Don't think like that. What would Peter say?" Cubby asked. Izzy's eyes shot open. She knew Peter would try his best to stay calm in a situation like this and try to help Jake the best he can. She stood up.

"Your right." She felt Jake's heartbeat and it was still beating, but at a slow pace. "We'd better hurry. Jake could die any minute!" She sprinkled pixie dust on herself and Cubby and the flew as fast as they could to Pirate Island as Izzy held their leader in their arms.

Once they had gotten to Pirate Island, Izzy entered through the top to where their bedroom was, and she laid down Jake in his bed. She then ran off to get some bandages and other things while Cubby just watched Jake.

_What caused you to do this? You have your whole life ahead of you. _Cubby thought as he stared at the unconscious Jake.

"I'm back!" Izzy yelled as she ran through the door with bandages, first aid kids and plenty others.

"I think I'll go wait outside." Cubby left and just leaned by the door. Inside, Izzy wiped off the blood on Jake, dabbed some wet cotton balls on him, and bandaged him up. It took a while, but it looked like all of Jake's vital damaged spots were fixed and covered up.

"You can come in now." Cubby walked in as Izzy said her request. Cubby just sat on Izzy's bed as they both looked at Jake.

They suddenly began to hear moaning... coming from Jake. They both gasped as he opened his eyes.

"Ahoy, mateys." He said weakly. Izzy and Cubby smiled happily as they ran up to him.

"Oh Jake, your alive!" Izzy exclaimed. "I... guess so. But not for long, I'm too severely injured."

Izzy and Cubby gasped in horror. Jake was going to die shortly and there was nothing they could do about it.

"But... why would you even do such a thing? Commiting suicide! You have us! We could've help you and... we'll be sunk without you."

Jake could only looked down in depression. _I'm going to be gone and my crew mates will be the ones suffering. Maybe more than me. They've already lost a friend and they don't want to lose another... but it's too late. _Jake thought sadly.

"I... I really couldn't do anything. I was falling, I didn't choose to jump yet."

"But still, me and Izzy we're here to comfort you and you never let us."

"Cubby... listen to me. I... I think you should be in charge now." Cubby looked up in shock. "Don't think that! We can still save you!"

"It won't happen, buddy. But I know you'll be a great captain. And Izzy..."

"Don't, you'll live!" Izzy yelled as she held Jake's hand. "You... will." She started to sob lightly.

"Izzy, there's something I should tell you... before I pass on, and... don't forget it." Izzy looked up with tears on her face as she heard Jake's final words.

"Izzy, I... I..."

"YOU WHAT!?"

"I... love... you." Izzy gasped.

Jake smiled weakly as his eyes closed and his head sunk deeper into the pillow.

Izzy and Cubby began to sob very hard as they held one another. Their leader and best friend... was dead.

The funeral for the great hero was held shortly, which was a few days later and almost everyone sobbed. Some lightly and some heavy. The only ones that didn't attend where Captain Hook's crew which wasn't a surprise, but Hook only felt a little bit bad for Izzy and Cubby, not completely. Izzy and Cubby sobbed the hardest as their former captain's body's coffin's lid was closed, dropped into a hole in the cemetery and buried.

One day later, during the sunset, Izzy visited Jake's grave. She carefully put down a banquet of flowers on the soil which had buried the kid's grave. She started to cry as she said this.

"Farewell, Captain Jake. You'll always... remain in our hearts."

The legacy of Captain Jake lived on in Never Land. Ever since that day, no one has really ever been the same cheerful selves they once were. Izzy has not been doing so well either as now she was spiraling in a deep depression and the new captain could only watch with sorrow. Cubby took it upon himself to take over for Jake and make sure that Hook paid for what he did. Jake would always be remembered as one of the greatest to ever live and would never be forgotten!

**V: I'm actually not going to lie, I might have cried a little bit making this emotional story. If you want me to add on or continue this, I'd be glad to do such. **

**W: Evan, me and the boys are going to go to the bar and get drunk so we can forget about this tragic stuff. **

**V: Alright, enjoy yourselves. So, comment if you think we should continue this and thanks for reading.**


	2. A Crew Without A Leader

**V: Hey guys, so this is just something that I planned to be a one shot only, but because of someone's request, I've decided to make another chapter. I wasn't sure on what to do with since like I said, this was just supposed to be a one shot, I stopped this story's production.**

**B: I'm pretty surprised that you guys wanted us to continue this story. So since you want us to, wed be happy to.**

**W: Can we just get on with this, man?**

**V: Fine.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior. The Dark Pirates belong to cdbazemore98.**

Chapter 2: A Crew Without A Leader

Right now, Blake, leader of the Dark Pirates was taking a stroll, thinking about the tragic event that happened days ago. He was even surprised at himself that he and his crew showed up. They didn't really cry though, they may have not even felt bad for them.

Truth be told, they may have never know about the last time he died, which was when Hook assaulted him out of jealousy.

Right now, Blake had been really bored these past few days. With Jake gone, there was no challenge, or anyone to hate anymore. He still hated his crew, but not completely. Now, he may have regret saying those comments to him that evening. That was probably the reason he committed suicide. Blake didn't know that actually, he didn't jump off the cliff, the piece of the mountain just broke off.

_Jake... why did you have to do this? _He thought. _You ha- why are you thinking this? You hate Jake, you should be happy he's gone. _Blake kept trying to keep himself from sorrow, but he then found himself thinking about Jake a lot.

"Blake?"

Blake grinned a little at that voice. "Oh... hey, Lizzy."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, you know. Just... stuff."

"Come on, Blake. You should be happy. Jake's gone! Now we can overthrow Never Land without anyone having to get in our way and stop us!"

"I know Liz, but what fun is it if there isn't anyone trying to revel against and stop you? It's like playing a chess game all by yourself, your the only player."

"You know... maybe we should check on them." Lizzy suggested.

"Who?"

"You know..." Blake understood now. "I get it, but maybe their not in the mood right now. Don't you think we should let them be?"

"Come on, Blake. Even though we're evil, they've done a lot of things for us. Don't you think we should return the favor? For once?" Blake had to agree. They had done plenty of things for them.

Blake sighed in defeat.

"Alright, you win. Get Charlie and I'll meet you at Shipwreck Beach with Lucky." Blake asked.

"Got it." Lizzy said as she walked away.

"Oh, and also..." Lizzy stopped walking to listen to what Blake had to say.

"This may be strange, but I need to ask a favor of you."

Meanwhile, Cubby was trying to comfort a sobbing Izzy on her bed.

"Come on, Izzy. Please don't cry. Jake might come back, like last time." Cubby said trying to stay optimistic.

"Oh, I doubt it! He's gone... for good this time... and, we can't... do anything about it." Izzy sobbed.

Cubby felt really bad for Izzy. She was clearly suffering and he was at a loss for the past week. Ever since he became captain and took over for Jake, he had to deal with Izzy and sometimes, he did get emotional. Skully had decided to leave the crew as even though he did want to take care of them, he had felt the need to comfort the birds, including Princess Winger. Then suddenly, there was a knock. It was coming from the entrance to the hideout.

"Should we go see who it is?" Izzy asked. Cubby motioned her to follow as he walked down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom with Izzy, he opened the door.

To his surprise, he saw Blake, but something was off about him. His face didn't show any hate or evil or revenge or anything of the sort in them.

Instead, they showed sympathy and sadness. He was even accompanied by Lizzy and Charlie, who also had the same face expression as well. Once Izzy and Cubby got a closer look at their faces, they knew they meant no harm being here.

"What do you want?" Izzy asked. Blake took a step forward.

"Listen... even though this is very unlike me, and I never would've expected this to happen this way, ever since Jake's departure, I've... actually have been hurt as well." Blake admitted.

This surprised Izzy and Cubby. Blake and his crew have never showed any sort of sympathy for Jake and his crew. "So, we would like to say two things. One, we got you something to give you our greatest sympathies." Blake snapped his fingers and Lizzy pulled out a fruit basket from behind her. She handed it to Izzy as she accepted the gift.

"Wow... thanks." She thanked.

"You're... welcome." Blake said blushing. Both of the girls noticed. "Oh, and the second thing, which may seem very unusual and I'm pretty sure you might say no to this, but... since Jake's death, we've really been changing our ways and we feel if we could establish some sort of friendship, but we wanted more than that. Umm, what I'm trying to say is..."

A small pause.

"Izzy... Cubby... will you..." They waited for the question.

_Jake woke up slowly to see himself in a place of pure beauty. The sky was yellow, the clouds were pink, and there were trees and flowers everywhere. He was floating above a rocky path._

_"Am I in... no... this can't be." He said to himself. He looked above his head to see a bright halo above him. "I don't believe it. I'm actually dead."_

_"Hey Jake." A voice said. Jake looked up to see non other than Peter Pan._

_"PETER!" He exclaimed running up to and hugging him._

_"I'm not that happy right now, Jake." Jake quickly let go of Peter. _

_"Wh... what do you mean, why?"_

_"Think about it. You died, just to see me?"_

_"No, I didn't even jump. The part of the cliff broke off." Jake said trying to defend himself._

_"But you were about to jump, weren't you? Did you even stop to think what Izzy and Cubby would do, all by themselves?"_

_Jake now started to feel really guilty. He didn't even think once about Izzy and Cubby all this time. _

_"What have I done?" Jake said, looking down._

_"You can't fix this, Jake. It's already too late. All we can do is hope for the best." Jake looked up into the sky._

"WHAT?!" Izzy and Cubby exclaimed.

Blake sighed as he expected this reaction. "Jake's gone, so who are going to have to lead you?"

"We know, but there's no way we'd ever do that, not after everything you've done!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Yeah, why should we trust you?" Cubby asked.

"Who else is there that's going to help you?" Charlie said after staying silent this whole time.

"Think about it. Would you rather stay miserable for your entire life without anyone trying to comfort you, or actually have someone to try and get you through your tough times?"

Izzy decided to reply to Charlie. "Well, I'd rather suffer than join you! You're one to talk Blake, since you practically tried to kill Jake yourself. You once shot him THREE times! So No!" She pulled Cubby back in as the hideout entrance closed.

"You know, I honestly don't blame her for not joining us. I mean, we did do some things that were, pretty horrific to her. Like how we kidnapped her and Blake... you-" Lizzy got cut off.

"Not another word. I get it, we're terrible. But I'm trying to get a chance for us to redeem ourselves. I want to show them that we actually care for them. But if that bitch says she doesn't trust us, fine! I just want to help for once."

"Then maybe we can bring Jake back to life."

Blake looked at Lizzy as if she was crazy. "And how do you suppose we do that?! There's no magic spell or anything that can revive anyone."

"Well, actually there is one thing." Blake was now intrigued.

"Alright then, how do you suppose we can bring Jake back to life?" Charlie asked.

"Well, one night, while we were on Lucky, I read a book about treatments for anything, and to my surprise, on the last page, it said that we could bring a dead person back to life." Lizzy spoke of.

Blake smiled. This could be the chance he needed to redeem himself.

"Alright then. I think I know what to do." Blake whistled for Lucky to come and as on cue, the ship came in, and Blake and his crew boarded the ship as it sailed off. Blake got inside his cabin and then started to write something on a piece of paper. Lizzy grabbed the book that she was talking about and went outside to show it to Charlie first.

Charlie was surprised, by one thing in this. "Okay then. This might actually be hard."

Lizzy then took the book and went back into the quarters to show it to Blake. He looked at one particular thing in gasped.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Blake then went to fold the piece of paper he made and whistled. Then, came the Never Bird.

"I need you to deliver this to Pirate Island. Can you do that?" He said as he gave the bird the paper. The bird nodded as it flew towards Pirate Island.

**V: Okay then, so now it looks like an adventure is about to form.**

**B: We'll see you guys later and we hope you can give us some great ideas.**


	3. The Revival Quest Begins

**V: We're back with another chapter of this story. I was actually wondering to myself, the last chapter was actually pretty short, now I've decided on a two thousand word minimum for this story. That should be good.**

**407: I'M BACK ONCE AGAIN, BABY!**

**V *sigh* I'm going to have to deal with you all day, aren't I?**

**407: Hell yeah, brother.**

**V: Don't speak in that southern voice, please. It's literally AIDS.**

**B: Oh, and before we forget, I just wanna say a big shoutout to Dapple-ishh for making the amazing artwork which is the cover for me story. Honestly, I don't think I can make something as good as that. **

**V: Oh, and before we go, I just want to let everyone know that if you check our profile, Hamza9236, we have a poll. It is 'What story should I do next?' Please decide as I will probably start working on one of them soon. Alright, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior and the Dark Pirates belong to cdbazemore98. But, I do own some of the OC's that will be in this chapter.**

Chapter 3: The Revival Quest Begins

Izzy was laying down on her bed with her red rosy cheeks, still gone from her face, and so was her smile. Cubby sat next to her and rubbed her back in comfort.

_Coconuts, what am I going to do? _Cubby thought.

The boy went downstairs too fix something up for the girl

Then, he and Izzy heard something. They looked down and saw a note on the floor.

"Is that a note?" Cubby questioned himself and Izzy. "Looks like it. What does it say?"

Cubby jumped off the bed and took the note. He then read it out loud.

Dear Izzy and Cubby,

I know you may not want to hear this from us considering our history between us, but please listen. Lizzy was looking through some sort of book and found out something. We may have found a way to bring Jake back to life. We can't bring back Peter Pan unfortunately, but we can still bring back your leader. Tomorrow at the latest, get to the sandbar and wait for Lucky. Lucky will take you guys to Shipwreck Beach where we can discuss this. If you want, you can bring some extra help if you desire.

But I know what you both are thinking right now, why should you trust the guy who once tried to kill Jake himself, shows no remorse for him, doesn't care for him at all and wouldn't do a single thing for him? Well look, we have hearts too. No one is heartless in this world, not even me and I admit it. If you guys could please just trust me on this, and give us the chance to redeem ourselves self, me and my crew would be grateful for being trusted by you guys for once.

Now then, get a good night's sleep and then tomorrow, during the morning, get a healthy breakfast, take a shower, get your clothes ready and everything else you need because this journey won't be an easy one. This will probably be the hardest journey in any other journey you have ever done before. I can guarantee you both that much. As I have said before, you may take as much help from anyone as you need. I hope you all decide to join us on this adventure and if you say yes, we'll see you both tomorrow.

Sincerely,

The Dark Pirates.

There was silence between the two for the longest time.

"Gosh... do you really think they're telling the truth? I mean, bringing the dead back to life? Can we really do that?" Izzy asked.

"Well, it's our only shot. So I say, let's do it. Are you with me, Izzy?" Cubby asked.

"Yay hey, yes way! All the way!" Cubby smiled. "Well, let's just go to sleep now." Cubby climbed into his bead and went to sleep and so did Izzy. Soon, everything would be back to the way it was before.

_Up above, Jake was watching some kind of teenager show with some other people his age. He was watching Family Guy on TBS and right now, the episode that was playing was 'Family Gay' and it was in the scene where the brain damaged horse was next to Peter Griffin and he was yelling at it. It's amazing that they even have TV there. They also had to explain to Jake what a TV was, since after hearing he was a pirate, he probably had no idea what a TV was._

_"So, I don't get it. Why would he do this?" Jake asked confused._

_"For comedy purposes." A teen named Zhane said. Jake and Zhane met the other day and got hooked up with each other. He even introduced Jake to some of his friends in heaven, and they all explained how they got here. Some were suicide, some were victims of murder, and it was all very heartbreaking for Jake. But the saddest one of all was a fourteen year old boy named Colin. He had died of cancer. He explained how he got it, and how the rest of his life was, and Jake had actually cried a bit. _

_Now, they were watching the scene where the horse was going into the stands. Jake was shocked, even though they didn't show it, but everyone else smiled._

_"Wait a second. Hold the phone, he's going back towards the track! Fellas, this race ain't over yet!" Peter Griffin said in the TV. But then, the horse crashed again into the stands, leaving Jake horrified while the others laughed._

_"AAAAHHH! MY BABY'S DEAD!" A woman screamed._

_"It's over." Peter said calmly, putting down their_

_ binoculars. The TV then switched to commercials._

_"I have no idea how you guys can laugh at this! Someone's baby had died!" Jake exclaimed._

_"Bro, you gotta loosen up, man." Mark, another teen said. "It's just a show." Jake just looked up in response._

_"I wonder what Izzy and Cubby are doing right now." Jake said to himself._

_"Hey, Jake." Zhane asked, going next to him._

_"Yeah?" _

_"Still feeling down in the dumps?"_

_"Guess so. Even in heaven, I'm still broken." Zhane looked down. He just had to help Jake in some way._

_He was going to be in heaven for all eternity and he would be a broken boy for all eternity if he didn't do something about it._

_"Come with me." Zhane motioned, getting up and walking the opposite direction._

_"There's something I wanna show you." Jake got up and followed the teenage boy, to another location._

The next morning, Izzy and Cubby woke up, but this time, they were in a cheerful mood. As of today, they were going on an adventure to bring their leader, and best friend back to the living world.

They immediately got up from bed and put on their clothing as they went to get some assistance from three old friends of theirs.

"Izzy, do you have the pixie dust?" Cubby asked.

"Yep. I'll go get them, I'll meet you at Shipwreck Beach." Izzy replied, leaving the bedroom.

Cubby headed downstairs to fix a small breakfast for himself before he left for the adventure, to revive their lost leader.

He then went to the Dark Pirate's ship Lucky, who was waiting for them and got aboard it as it set sailed for Shipwrech Beach.

Speaking of Shipwreck Beach, Blake was leaning against a tree, waiting for them to come.

Sure enough, he saw the ship come into view.

He took out a spyglass to see who was on it and to his surprise, only Cubby was on it.

Lucky arrived as Cubby got off the ship, and it sailed away to pick up Blake's crew.

"Where's Izzy?" Blake asked.

"She said She was going to get some help. I don't know who, but hopefully they be able to help us."

"We're here!" Cubby looked behind him and Blake looked up a bit to see Izzy with Wendy, John and Michael in their nightgowns.

"First of all, you could've at least let them get their clothing since those look like nightgowns. Secondly, who are they?"

"Well, this is Wendy, John and Michael. Guys, this is Jake's double, Blake." She decided not to mention he was an evil counterpart, so they wouldn't be afraid.

"Hi." Michael said waving. Blake only huffed in annoyance, and turned his head away. "I hope you all know why you're here."

"Yes, I already told them, Blake." Izzy responded.

"Good. Lizzy and Charlie will be arriving soon. I think."

Sure enough, Lucky came in, with Lizzy and Charlie on the deck. It arrived on the shore as the ship extended its walkway and the two got off.

"What were you two doing? That was much longer than it should've been." Blake complained.

"Well, maybe if you learned patience, you would actually-"

Blake then grabbe Charlie's shirt, and pulled him up to eye view.

"Wanna repeat that?" Blake asked menacingly.

"Umm, no?" Charlie stuttered.

"That's what I thought." He let go of the boy as he fell to the sand.

Wendy and her brothers were now pretty scared of Blake. Then again, who wouldn't be?

Blake then started to walk away. "Let's get moving. Don't make me have to drag you."

Everyone followed him and didn't dare to make a sound.

Lizzy then ran up next to Blake, and showed him the book for reviving Jake.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry. Like I said before last night, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. So give me the book so I can see everything for myself!" Lizzy handed over the book as Blake snatched it away, and read the entire two pages that was shown in front of him.

"Alright. Here we go."

**V: Been a while since I updated this story. So, just to be clear, this will be the story that will be updated the least, so I sincerely apologize for people who are really enjoying this story. But don't worry thought, I won't be like those other people who leave their stories incomplete and never updated them since years ago.**

**B: But, that's almost everyone here.**

**V: ALMOST, everyone, .**

**B: You got a point there. Anyway, be sure to reply, and we'll see you guys next chapter.**


End file.
